The Game
by RhYthm-SweetS
Summary: Bella loves women ever since she knew who she was. Period. Loves to touch, kiss, suck, and anything in between to and with them. So what happens when six beautiful women walk into her life? To make matters worse and complicated, she finds out they know each other. From friends, to cousins and of course sisters. What's Bella to do? She plays and hopes she doesn't get caught.
1. Chapter 1

******DISCLAIMER: all recognizable characters belong to Meyer... I just play with them**

**Hi! I hope people will enjoy my craziness...I haven't decided who Bella will end up with so for now she's going to be having fun!**

**The cast will enter soon but I want it to be set up in the way I've imagined it so please be patient**

* * *

BPOV

She couldn't help but blush and giggle as she pushed my wandering hand off of her thigh.

"Bella, please," she whispered, "we're in class right now."

I felt my phone vibrate on me, and I discreetly picked up while the professor turned her back from us to read the text I got.

***r we still on 4 2nite?**

_Shit! Why can't I ever bother to write their names!_

I quickly texted back with a generic reply saving the number as a possible 'DTF'.

***babe im srry can't got work :(**** just txt me ur address n ill come when i can**

***KK**

The lights turned off and the professor started the movie.

We were sitting on the last row and I was thankful that I got the seats knowing if she made noise too loudly we could leave without causing too much of a commotion. I moved my hand toward her hair, captured a strand of it and began twirling idly.

"Babe, I need you _so _bad. I'm soaking wet thinking of the things I want to do to you."

"I don't want to get in trouble." She replies breathlessly as I snake my other hand around her waist pulling her onto my lap. I stop touching her and pull her legs apart so she can straddle me and begin to massage her inner thighs.

"You won't, I promise." When she bites her lips and smiles, I lean in to kiss her on the lips.

I pressed my moist lips gently against hers and hear her sigh happily and feel her breath on me as she returns my kiss. I lick her lips asking for permission in and when I get it I push my tongue and search aggressively for hers. When I do find it I begin to suck on it while my hands wander to her ass and squeezed it. She jumped at the sensations but began to grind onto me.

We began to make out heavily and my hands slip into her shirt, inching closer to her bra strap. But before I can open it, the lights came on. She jumps off me and tries to fix herself as the class ended. I got up and headed towards the door but stopped when a hand grabbed my arm.

"Umm, Bella, aren't we going to finish this?" She looked at me innocently from underneath her eyelashes.

I walk up to her lacing my fingers together creating a circle around her and pull her against me. I kiss her softly on her forehead, her chin, her cheeks, and her eyelids before resting our foreheads together. I was a fucking Casanova.

Female version anyways.

"I can't, I got work tonight. How about later tonight?"

_The other chick could wait. At least I knew how this one looked like._

"Can't I'm actually dropping out of school; I got the opportunity to model out in LA. I guess it wasn't meant to be." With that she walked out the door after she kissed me on the lips teasing me a little with some tongue action. I followed her out the door and headed home.

I saw a guy run towards her and planted a kiss.

_Damn, she's straight…?! I'm good…I'm soo fucking good._

When I turned the corner I take a glance behind me searching for her, and when I catch her eye, I winked and saw with self-satisfaction she turned beet red.

My name is Bella Swan, I like pussy.

* * *

**Liked it? hated it? leave a review, pm me, favorite, like and/or anything at all to let me know how you feel plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I was so glad high school was done, other than the usual drama that came with the territory but coming out of the closet in grade 9 didn't make it better. It also didn't help when you grew up in a small religious town. My dad, Charlie, was at first shocked and started spewing hateful things at me to the point I had ran away.

I eventually came back home when I realized I had no friends to turn to, no money to get by. Dad did settle down a bit and accepted me for who I was. I was happy then because I had my Dad back, he stopped going to church when people spoke down to me and spent more time together as a family.

Slowly though, things became clear Charlie wasn't completely okay with me being a lesbian. It was obvious in the little jabs he gave me. The subtle 'oh right, Isabella, you won't be getting pregnant' or 'to bad I can't walk you down the aisle because you can't marry who you're attracted to'.

Then again that was years ago so I could get married if I wanted to. That was beside the point. That was when I stopped thinking of him as a dad and called him by his name. If he cared he never mentioned it.

Charlie couldn't handle all the stares and ridicules for raising 'a sinful daughter' and moved us up north to a little town in Washington called Forks. Moving from a small town down in the South to another small one didn't sit well with me. Charlie used to be the Sheriff but had to step down because I was gay. He told me to not mention my sexuality and be a good little girl when he got the job as the new Chief of police.

I turned fifteen the first day of school. While everyone hugged their friends and talked about their summer break I went to the office and get my shit settled. No one bothered me and I sure didn't give a fuck about them. I planned to get out of this punk town the moment I could.

A few months later Charlie met a woman named Sue Clearwater. She was a gorgeous woman, looked maybe a few inches taller than me so probably 5'6 if I had to guess. She had the most fucking sexiest body I had ever seen. Her dark curly hair that reached to her glories breasts, her almost black eyes, her full pouty lips that always made me wet when she bit it and her milk-chocolaty brown skin tone.

That was when I had first masturbated to someone I knew. Back in my old town, my hormones hadn't kicked it. But being fifteen year old now changed things, and now I finally had access to my own computer so I went on chat rooms, watched porn, read erotic novels to get more release.

Let's just say I wasn't innocent anymore. I soon learned neither was Sue.

Christmas soon came fast approaching and like a cliché man, Charlie proposed on Christmas Eve and had a quick wedding ceremony a week later. Sue had a daughter but was in college so would tell the great news when she came. A few weeks after the wedding Dad was working late one night and Sue told me she wanted to have 'the talk' with me. After we sat down in the living room I tried telling her that there absolutely nothing to talk about since I wasn't interested in any boy.

I wasn't lying too. She had a coy smile on her face before she hugged me and whispered that it was good thing. I watched her ass sway it back and forth as she headed up the stairs claiming she was tired.

Since that night, Sue had been more affectionate towards me, finding any reason at all to touch me. It escalated when Sue wanted to have a girl's night and Charlie, the ever faithful husband, did anything she asked of him. Telling me to make sure Sue was happy.

I was only happy to oblige.

When he left, Sue started putting a bunch of pillows together and a thick blanket on the ground.

"Bella did you want a movie?" I quickly nodded my head yes because whenever we watched movies we would spoon each other, sometimes falling asleep. The first time it happened Charlie waited until Sue was gone for work before screaming at me for spreading my gayness around. Like it was a fucking disease or something. I waited until she came back before saying we should hang out again like last time. Charlie tried to change the subject but was too late because Sue happily agreed. What Sue wanted Sue got.

After she popped the movie in, Sue snuggled into me.

"I hope you don't mind, sweetie, I really want to watch this movie with you. Charlie wouldn't understand."

"No biggie, Sue, what's it about?" I asked.

When she didn't answer me I turned toward the screen and saw why. The movie was a porno. And not just any, a damn lesbian one. I stifled a moan when I saw the women already going at it but froze when Sue started to rub her ass on me.

"It's sexy isn't? God, it's been so long since I watched this movie. I always get soo horny." With that she reached her hands inside her shirt and massaged her tits.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Sue moved up and sat on her knees facing me. Slowly and seductively she opened her shirt to me revealing nothing but the breasts I dreamed about every night and masturbated myself to sleep.

"Cat got your tongue, sweetie? What, you think I don't notice your eyes watching me, the moaning during the night when you think we were asleep? Bella your father already told me about you being a lesbian."

I gasped loudly, "What! When! W-w-why didn't you ever say something?" I covered my face when I felt a blush coming on. I quickly became embarrassed from remembering all those times I greedily stared at her body when I thought no one was paying attention.

I felt Sue grab my hands and get pushed down, letting her climb on to me. She settled her tits on my chest as she leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Sweetie, you weren't as smooth as you thought you were. I'm attracted to you in the same way you are to me."

"What about Charlie" I whisper, afraid of the answer.

"I love him and am attracted to him too." With that she nibbled her teeth on me ear sending tingles down my back.

She got up, much to my disappointment. When she saw my face she giggled.

"Sweetie, don't be sad. I'm not done with my fun with you." She slowing took off her jeans and thong she wore and stood there in all her glory. I subconsciously moved my hand at my face to wipe any drool. I didn't know what to do but knew I had to touch her. I went to grab her but she took a step back.

"Tsk, tsk it's not fair to be the only one naked now is it, Bella?" Like a mad woman I discarded all my clothes and eagerly went to Sue and kissed her. She was happy to oblige but slowed me down when I was becoming sloppy.

Who wouldn't be on their first kiss?

"Bella? Sweetie? Are you listening?" I was soon taken away out of my memories and saw Sue calling for my attention.

"Yes, babe, I'm listening." I sighed.

That night was almost two years ago and we've been going at it whenever Charlie wasn't around. Sue had been amazing, she taught me so many ways on how to please a woman and soon the student surpassed the teacher. I learned early on in the relationship she was a very submissive woman and learned I loved being in control.

"So will you stay for school here then instead?" she said biting her lip and looking under eyelashes.

I groaned in annoyance. Annoyed because ever since I mentioned I wanted to go to New York for school Sue has been clingy and bitchy, I'd miss her but sometimes it felt like I married her or something. Always demanding dates, on the down low of course, and gifts from me even if Charlie did all those things for her. I was grateful that she helped me boost my sexuality and let me explore my fantasies. But shit… I wanted more.

She thought I was only with her but when I turned sixteen last year and convinced Charlie to get me a car. Lied saying he'd have more time alone with Sue. I ended up in driving all the way to Seattle and seduced a sales woman into giving me a good discount and ended up in a club.

I met beautiful and sexually depraved women every time I went there. They didn't know my age and never bothered to ask but luck wasn't always on my side so when I needed an itch to scratch I had Sue. But whenever I did get lucky I couldn't stay at the woman's house overnight except on the weekend when I could lie to Charlie and Sue.

But I needed my own space now.

* * *

_**A/N: Shout out to -Northman-Salvatore and AmeryMarie for putting my story on their alert list! **_

_** Get ready for the next chapter!**_

_** Its going to get interesting! Hopefully I will get more reviews..but if not it's cool :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_PREVIOUSLY ON CHAPTER 2:_**

**_I met beautiful and sexually depraved women every time I went there. They didn't know my age and never bothered to ask but luck wasn't always on my side so when I needed an itch to scratch I had Sue. But whenever I did get lucky I couldn't stay at the woman's house overnight except on the weekend when I could lie to Charlie and Sue._**

**_But I needed my own space now._**

* * *

**BPOV**

"I just need to grow up, Sue, I'll visit you whenever I get the chance." I say trying to lull her into security.

"I love you, Bella, please don't leave me!" Sue says jumping onto my lap, clinging to me like her life depended on. I've never been in love and never wanted to. I saw what it entailed. Monogamy and I love pussy.

Plural of course.

"Me too. There aren't any plans yet though, babe, so don't worry." I only ever said those three little words if the time arose for it. What she didn't know was that I already got accepted to Columbia University and planned to never come back again. Charlie saw Sue's over attachment of me and thought it was best if I left early, changing my plans. I didn't have that much money saved up since I thought I'd be leaving when September was fast approaching but Charlie convinced me to leave by tomorrow. He wasn't winning father of the year awards by kicking me out three months ahead of schedule. But, like the good little he always wanted me to be I listened.

What he didn't know was that I got Sue to wire me almost fifteen thousand dollars into my bank account and it was officially finalized this morning. Turned out dear old daddy had a lot of money, and I didn't care how as long as I got it. It was even better because he never checked their shared account since she managed the money. So that took care of my financial woes. But, I had one more big 'fuck you' to do before I left tomorrow.

I started kissing Sue's neck, sucking wanting leave a hickey behind. I kissed down towards her breasts before Sue eagerly opened her shirt knowing what I wanted. After taking off her bra, I leaned forward and rolled her nipple with my tongue, grazing it with my teeth eliciting a moan out of her.

"Oh god! Bella, just like that!" Sue sighed heavily, threading her hands through my hair while pushing it closer to me.

I stopped suddenly much to Sue's disappointment and got up.

"Let's go to your bedroom." She quickly ran up the stairs while I grabbed her shirt and bra placing it on the stairs before following her up.

When I come in the room, Sue is sitting on the bed fingering herself. Her legs wide open, propped up by pillows and her almost black eyes watching me with a 'come hither' look.

_I'm definitely going to miss this slut._

I left the door open and strutted towards the bed, when I reached the side of it I push the pillows onto the ground before grabbing her legs and pulling her towards me.

Sue screeched a little and giggled, liking my aggressiveness and opened her legs wider when I put pressure on her thighs.

"Ooh, my little slut is all wet for me?"

"Yes, Mistress," Sue knew that turned me on, "Only for you!"

I put her legs on my shoulders and lean my head into her and giving her open kisses along her thighs, inching closer and closer to her core.

"Please…" She moans where she was aching for me to go to.

I can smell her arousal, feel the heat pulsating, feel the wetness, and feeling proud I had done that. I push toward the other side of the bed, giving me room to lie down before I ate her. Sue still hasn't noticed I was still fully clothed or realized the time.

"Yes…yes…more…Bella…I want more!" Sue screams.

I feel her as her legs tighten knowing she's already close but I want to be in a different position for the grand finale.

I reach her legs and unwrap, eliciting a groan from Sue.

I lie on my side beside her, resting my head on my left arm while lazily moving my right over her body. Like the good whore she was she did nothing but accept my teasing.

After roughly toying with her nipples, I slowly descend down where two of my fingers begin to run slowly over her slit. Sue begins to become frustrated and starts to squirm wanting my fingers to go deeper.

She doesn't hear the door open downstairs.

I do though.

* * *

_**A/N:**__** Quick shout out to nettie13 for putting my story on their favourite list! MUCH APPRECIATED**_

_**also to the two reviews thank you! I wish you logged in so I could properly thank you but at least you took the time to give me a review! hopefully it's not the same person but if anyone knows sites where I could post my story so more can read this type of story tell me! **_

_**p.s. of the 6 ladies that will walk into bella's life who do y'all want first?! If I get enough feedback I will post another chapter tonight!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_******PREVIOUSLY ON CHAPTER**_

_**After roughly toying with her nipples, I slowly descend down where two of my fingers begin to run slowly over her slit. Sue begins to become frustrated and starts to squirm wanting my fingers to go deeper, that she doesn't hear the door open downstairs.**_

_**I do though.**_

* * *

**BPOV**

"Don't worry, babe, you'll get what's coming to you." I coo softly into her hear as my thumb presses down on her clit.

I groan a little at the thought of the power I have over her. I smile as I watch this woman panting heavily, knowing I could do more to her if I wanted to.

"I need you right now, oh fuck I want you so badly." Sue hisses before I shut her up by kissing her desperately. Slipping my two fingers into her folds.

She angles her hips to give me better access. I hear the footsteps coming up the stairs and leave Sue's lips and starts sucking on her neck.

"You're so wet, Sue, you're so fucking wet for me." I say hoarsely as I probe my fingers more deeply into her folds.

"Yes! Deeper, Mistress, only you can make me feel this way!" she screams at the top of her lungs.

I see a shadow in the corner of my eye and when I turn my head I smirk.

_That's right Daddy. I got your whore of a wife writhing in ecstasy. Something you couldn't do._

I continue to look at Charlie as he stands there dumbfounded, watching as his own daughter finger fucking his wife.

I slide another finger in, and stuff them all into her hot center. Sue, like I knew she would, urges me to go in deeper, lifting her hips even more to meet my thrusts.

"Tell me, slut." I say while my eyes lock with Charlie, "Who can make you scream like a slut?"

"N-n-no one," She stutters out, "Only you."

"Oh god, Oh Bella, Bella…Bella…Bella," she chants as I move in and out her faster and harder feeling her walls clenching around my fingers.

I watch in amusement as I see tears forming Charlie's eyes.

_I'm not done torturing you, dear old Dad._

"What about Charlie?" I ask, knowing what she going to say.

"Fuck! He's nothing compared to you, Bella."

I catch Sue into another kiss, thrusting my tongue in to match my fingers all the while watching Charlie see me defile Sue in _their_ bed. I feel her body clenching, tensing so tightly wound up that at any minute she was bound to explode.

"YES!" Hot fluid flowing out of Sue and down my arm as she screams, moans, and thrashes in pure euphoria.

She snuggles into me and starts to touch me.

"Sweetie, why are you still dressed?"

"Well," I start getting up off the bed and wipe her juices onto the blanket, "it would be kind of awkward if Charlie saw me naked now wouldn't?"

Suddenly Sue whips her head to the door only to see Charlie on his knees and his hands covering his face. I can't hear him but with his shoulders shaking I can only assume he's crying.

With that I chastely kiss Sue's cheek, and I head for the door but not before bending down towards Charlie.

"Daddy, I'm sorry that I wasn't a _good _girl." I sneer after patting his shoulder I walk out.

_Look out, women of New York, Isabella Marie Swan is coming for you._

* * *

_**A/N: Quick Shout out to- snapplejax21, avalon evermore, marshalld, IlyTwilightDudes for reviewing, and/or putting my story on their alert list/favourite list!**_

**_If someone can correctly guess ALL the six women then PM me quickly before March 17 midnight the winner(s) be getting the chance to choose not only WHICH character to be coming first, BUT how...if you know what I mean ;)_**

**_To make things interesting you only get one shot!_**


End file.
